Winter Vengeance
by Tyroe
Summary: Just something i wrote, leave me reviews and i'll add more if you like it, rating will change from T to M in later chapters


Winter Vengeance

Miri staggered out of the ruins of Alterac, with a pair of ogres giving chase.

She snapped her fingers for a spell to trap the ogres in their tracks but only briefly, clenching her right side as she made an attempt to distance herself from the ogres. Her vision started to fade at the loss of blood, making her stumble into the snow face first; she tried to stand but failed.

She rolled over onto her back to see two ogres standing over her, in position to deliver the killing blow and end her life, one ogre said;

"We crush puny mage,"

They began to laugh as Miri closed her eyes and waited for the final blow, a loud crack of lightning came out of nowhere, making her twitch. She opened her eyes as the scent of burning flesh filled her nostrils, making her feel instantly ill, she lifted her head and saw her would be killers lying dead in the snow with smoke emitting from their bodies.

She looked to her right, seeing someone running towards her fully-clad in armor; she laid her head back down. A moment later, she felt her rescuer pick her up out of the snow as a low whispered "Thank you" escaped from Miri's lips before passing out.

A few hours later, Miri began to stir and regain consciousness; she tried to sit up but winced in pain, instantly making her lay back down on a hide of fur, She looked around and saw her savior standing over a fire with their back to her, gazing into the embers; Miri cleared her throat and said;

"Thank you, for saving my life"

"You're welcome," the stranger replied.

Miri released a cough from the damp air in the cave, she tried to conjure up some water but couldn't focus because the pain. She looked down to her right side and noticed the neat bandage and an odor, grimacing she says;

"What is this, on my wound? It has a foul odor."

The stranger simply laughed and replied,

"It's just a simple ointment of my own making, are you thirsty?"

"Yes,"

The stranger opened a water skin for Miri to drink from, taking a knee to help lift her head. Miri took a deep breath after nearly draining the water skin and passing it back to her rescuer with a nod of thanks, lying back down on the fur hide.

"Who are you? I never got your name" said Miri

The stranger removed their helmet to reveal a troll who fought for the horde, an enemy of the alliance. But this troll was not like the others, her features were soft and beautiful, she had midnight blue hair that came just past the base of her ears, bright gold eyes and very pale blue skin and her tusks were filed down.

"My name is Aria Darkspear,"

Miri tried to laugh to hide her fear, being in no condition to fight the enemy that saved her life; she took a deep breath and replied;

"I find this ironic, to be saved by my enemy. But you have my thanks nonetheless Aria, my name is Miri Valenthir"

Aria shrugged her shoulders and replied;  
"I had no plans of saving a draenei mage from certain death at the hands of bloodthirsty ogres, even though you are my enemy, I have no intentions of killing you Miri Valenthir."

Aria removed her cloak and laid it on Miri to keep her warm saying;

"It's getting late, rest now. I'll keep watch and take you to the alliance at dawn."

Miri adjusted the cloak to cover her and nodded in agreement.

Miri awoke the next day to see Aria outside of the cave on her knees, Miri slowly sat up and only winced a little this time from the pain in her right side. She stood up and slowly walked towards the cave entrance saying;

"Good morning,"

Aria looked up to see Miri in the sun light standing over her and replied;

"Good afternoon"

Miri was confused by Aria's response and was about to say something but was cut off by Aria pointing to the sky, Miri looked up and saw that the sun was at the highest in the sky which meant it was the afternoon.

"How long was I out?" Said Miri, leaning against the cave door,

"You were out for almost twelve hours, did you sleep alright?"

Replied Aria, as she continued to clean some freshly caught rabbits.

Miri tried to stretch from her slumber, instantly regretting that decision as she felt a twinge of pain in her side and replied;

"I slept very well; I have never slept on something so soft, what kind of fur is it?"

Aria skewered the butchered rabbits, stood up, walked back into the cave and replied;

"That is Elk hide from highmountain on the Broken Isles, hope you're hungry"

Miri nodded and followed Aria back to the fire which was just hot coals by now.  
Aria fanned the coals to rouse the flames, but to no avail,

"Step back"

Miri stretched out her left arm, mumbled something under breath and a quick burst of fire erupted from the palm of her hand.

Aria nodded in thanks to Miri for reigniting the fire and put the skewered meat across the flames to cook.

Miri sat back down on the elk-hide laid out on the rocks for a makeshift bed and started to breathe a little heavier than normal,

"Are you alright?"

Said Aria, looking back to Miri,

"I'm not back to full strength; a simple flame blast took a lot out of me."

Miri replied,

Aria checked the meat, took a piece off of the skewer and handed it to Miri simply saying;

"Careful"

Miri took the piece of cooked rabbit and nodded in thanks.

"I don't mean to be rude but your common is very good,"

Said Miri before taking a bite of the meat prepared by Aria, Aria smiled and replied;

"I spent the last nine years in Dalaran, you learn a thing or two."

"May I ask what brought you back?" Said Miri,

Aria pulled out a slim silver chain from that was hidden beneath her leather breastplate to reveal a tusk that still had dried blood on it and said;

"This tusk belongs to my sister, I'm going to find her and take her home if she lives, but if she is dead give her a proper burial according to the tradition of my people."

"I had no idea, I am sorry." Miri replied,

Aria tucked the necklace back into her armor and said;

"Come on, I promised to take you back to the Alliance. There's a flight master in the Eastern Plaguelands"

Aria made a motion for Miri to step back away from her, then removed a little red orb from one of her satchels, put it to her lips whispering something in a foreign language, clapped her hands together then blew into the palm of her left hand; making orange and red flames emerged from her grip like it came from her lungs.

A beautiful phoenix appeared before Miri, she was in complete awe while walking towards Aria and said;

"This is amazing; I've never seen anything like this before."

Aria smiled and replied;

"His name is Aertrix,"

Aria put two fingers to her lips, releasing a sharp whistle; Aertrix gave a shriek, extended his giant wings and took off into the sky.

Aria extended her right arm towards Miri, never taking her eyes off of Aertrix saying;

"Come here"

Miri stepped away from Aria hesitantly, while she watched the phoenix soaring high in the sky.

Aria looked back to Miri, gave a huff, rolled her eyes and said;

"Do you want to go back to the Alliance or not? I won't ask again."

"Yes," Miri replied.

She walked back to Aria who pulled her close, making Miri blush at the feeling of Aria's right hand on her stomach, she's never been this close to another woman; let alone an enemy of the Alliance, Aria softly whispered;

"Hold on to me,"


End file.
